Talk:The Passenger (episode)
First clue as an Augment? Been some time since I watched this, what is supposed to be the first clue on Bashir being an Augment here? Kennelly 22:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I do not think there is one. I've seen it pretty recently. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Alright, I removed the relevant BG note from the article: "This episode contains one of the first clues mentioned that Dr. Julian Bashir is genetically engineered." If the author of this note, or someone else can point out exactly what that clue was, it can be readded. Kennelly 01:49, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::It was I who made the edit in regards to the following line at the beginning of the episode in the Runabout, "I can't imagine what other doctor would even consider examining the scapular nodes for parasitic infection. I just seem to have a talent. A vision that sees past the obvious, around the mundane... right to the target. Fate has granted me a special gift, major." Of course, I have no problem if the note is removed ;) - Enzo Aquarius 02:20, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I have to say, that is not much of a hint. Especially when you consider the fact that chances are good the writers had not even come up with the idea of having Bashir turn out to be an augment at this point in the series. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I do agree with Cobra, and would like to add that this line is not at all out of character for the young, boasting and more than a little arrogant Julian. -- Bakabaka 12:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Besides, we later learn that he always had to hold back his "talents" so that his enhancements would not become so obvious. --Captain Wiesel 16:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Stasis for dead people? Why does Bashir put Vantika's ostensibly dead body in stasis? Isn't that for keeping the LIVING well? :It's a common thing to do to the deceased body. If there ever needs to be an autopsy, or if they needed the body for any other reason, it is ready to be taken from the stasis field. Also, if it were not put into a stasis field, and had to be kept on the station, I'm pretty sure it would stink up the place as it rots. --Nmajmani 01:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Airdate The airdate wikipedia lists and the airdate on the label on my ds9 dvd is 2-22-93. I was wondering if anyone could clear up why 2-20-93 is listed as the airdate here. I see also that 2-21-93 is listed on StarTrek.com. What gives?Ronarprfct 02:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Requirement for deuridium Has anyone wondered why Vantika still needs deuridium if he in a human host? :A good point. Perhaps he was planning on transferring himself back to another member of his own species once he had the deuridium. 21:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Tractor Beam While Shields Up? I'm watching the series for the first time, although I'm an avid TNG and VOY fan. When Bashir (under the control of the murderer at the time) boarded the shipment freighter in Act 5, he advised his henchman to raise shields, but then Dax puts a tractor beam on the ship. For some reason I was under the impression tractor beams couldn't be placed on a vessel that had shields up (or that shields couldn't be raised when a tractor beam was in place perhaps).. Can anyone reference other episodes from other series where tractor beams were used on vessels who had shields up? I was under the impression that the tractor beam was energy that affected matter, rather than energy, and that shields prevented energy from coming in contact with physical matter. Ablestmage (talk) 16:16, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Bashir's accent I'm not a native speaker of English, but when Bashir/Vantika surprises Quark in his bar at night, I wondered if Bashir's British accent wouldn't give his identity away immediately. Then I listened closer and thought, isn't he speaking with a more neutral or even American accent in that scene (rhoticity etc.)? Later on his accent sounds perfectly British again. Any ideas? — 22:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC)